


The Other Men

by robronsugsy



Series: Aaross [1]
Category: Aaross, Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron finds someone just like him in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Men

"Pint please."

There was always a sense of calm away from the village. A sense of relief and peace. Yes, sure, there was often loneliness, but sometimes, loneliness was good. Anonymity, isn't a bad thing to have sometimes.

Aaron took his beer and paid the barman, giving a momentary glance along his sleek figure. No harm in looking, he supposed. Plus, he'd gotten to the stage where he wasn't afraid to admit (only to himself, mind) that he missed the touch of others, or rather just missed others that didn't look at him for any other reason than they liked what they saw, opposed to how most in the village looked at him nowadays.

He let the cool liquid coat the back of his throat, swallowing and sighing contently with his eyes closed.

"You gonna get us one in or what?"

Aaron opened his eyes as he jolted from his position and his eyes widened at the man in front of him.

"Fuck... Ross?!"

"Last time I checked." Ross smirked, placing his elbow on the bar.

Aaron gave Ross a quick glance over. His hair was product free and his beard seemed unkempt yet the look didn't look bad on him. He noticed Ross seemed a little thinner, less about himself even just standing there. Aaron could tell that Ross wasn't the same Ross he was a few weeks back.

"You do realize everyone thinks you've been killed? Your Pete-"

He turned his head and rolled his eyes.

"-Honestly? I don't give a fuck. Let them. Not like they care either way."

"Finn does. James. Emma. _our_ _Debs-_ "

"-Don't. Right? I... if I wanted them to know, I'd of gone back alright?"

"Ross, you can't just stay away. Your Pete's gone round tellin' everyone he battered you to death!"

"Yeah well, he did, kinda. But golden boy Pete can't even get murder right. Pillock."

Aaron huffed a laugh, nodding to the barman. "Best get 'im one aswell, we'll be sat over there."

*

"Go on then, where you been?"

Ross took a sip of his beer, placing it down and looking at Aaron.

"Around. When I first woke up, I was fucked. Found myself in a ditch in the middle of a forest. Didn't know where I was or why. Then I remembered going to the hospital and seeing Pete after the helicopter crashed. We fought outside the hospital and then it clicked. He thought he'd killed me and dumped me. Didn't know what to do so I just walked till I found myself in some other village. Kipped over a few nights at some hotel."

"How you been payin'? Your mum's been goin' round tellin' everyone your banks not been touched?"

Ross smirked.

"What can I say, I'm resourceful."

Aaron huffed another laugh with a raised brow.

"Man slut more like."

"Ey, that old codger was beggin' for it!"

They shared a laugh - an uncommon action between them.

They remained silent for a few moments, Ross flicking the edge of the label on his beer bottle.

"So.. is everyone...?"

Aaron looked up at him and felt his stomach knot. He took another sip then sighed.

"Val, Ruby, pilot of the helicopter all died."

"So..."

"Yeah, our Debs is fine. She woke up later that day. Stayed in a bit but she's fine, she's good now. Your Finn, mum and dad are alright."

"What about April? She alright?"

Aaron felt his heart clench slightly, knowing there was more of a heart in Ross than he'd ever admit.

"Yeah. Marlon too. All fine."

Ross nodded and looked down again, before sipping on his beer. Aaron studied him for a few moments, biting his lip and wondering whether to take the plunge. He gave himself a mental ' _fuck it'_ before then leaning forward a bit.

"Why our Debs?"

Ross looked up at him and smirked.

"Why Sugden?"

Aaron felt his jaw clench and he sat up slightly, dodging Ross's eye contact.

Ross sniggered silently and leant in himself.

"C'mon, why 'im? Did he put a shift in? Get all turned on by you in a balaclava?"

Aaron smiled faintly before looking at Ross.

"Few weeks after that. Got me out on a callout and kissed me. Rest is history I s'pose."

Ross nodded his head and huffed a laugh.

"Y'know, now I think about it, I'm not surprised Sugden takes it up arse. No wonder his wife seemed gagging for it anytime she was round me."

"You think that about all birds mate!"

They laughed again and it was Aaron's turn to look down.

"There's a lot of things people don't know about 'im. I'd say I knew 'im, but really, I didn't know 'im at all. Not until the end."

"That why you told 'er?"

Aaron nodded.

"He did some fucked up shit. I had enough, had to spare anyone else from gettin' hurt. Including myself, and I s'pose him too."

Ross swallowed then asked something Aaron never expected him to ask.

"Did ya love him?"

Aaron looked at Ross dead in the eyes, tears threatening to spill out. He clenched his fists and gave a small nod.

Ross nodded and sat back, before raising his hand in the air.

"Two more beers 'ere mate. Gi' us a few shots aswell!"

*

Their fifth round and the two boys were getting loud, laughing and joking together. It was Ross who suggested they move the party on.

"Got a few cans back at the hotel, you fancy a few? Save the pennies?"

"Why not? Not like I've got anywhere else to go!"

The two boys stumbled back to the hotel, Aaron collapsing on Ross's bed with a groan. Ross soon jumped next to him, both laying staring at the ceiling.

"I loved her too y'know. Debs. I didn't wanna at first, but then, that was it. I..I wouldn't of done it if I didn't. I know I'm a heartless bastard, but even I wouldn't nick my brothers bird like that unless it meant something."

Aaron nodded.

Ross turned and looked to him, Aaron already know that he was trying to open the gates for discussion.

"Sometimes I think I still love 'im. But I can't get past what he's done. Mi mum gave me a chat a few months back, tellin' me how there was a thin line between love and hate. I definitely hate him right now.. I.. I don't wanna love him-b-but."

Ross patted Aaron's chest.

"Can't help who you fall for mate. Look at me."

Aaron looked back at him, resting his head against the covers.

"First there was Donna. Only she was already dying. Then Carly, bit of fun but not much else. Then Debs, wi' kids and a fiance who's mi' brother."

Aaron laughed and sat up slightly, resting on his elbows.

"First there was Jackson. Only he ended up not wanting to live anymore. Then Ed, an escape plan but not much else. Then Rob, a closested arsehole wi' a fiancé."

Aaron's laugh faded out and he frowned. letting himself roll his head back so he could stare at the ceiling.

"Guess we've got more in common than we thought. Each got someone we loved that died. Both found someone we couldn't really have, and someone in between to hide the pain."

Aaron looked back over to Ross.

"Y'know.. as much as I hate to admit it. We're alike you and me."

Ross huffed a laugh.

"'Ey, I don't take it up the shitter!"

Aaron laughed and clicked his tongue.

"Na. Both like to act the hardman, but really, we just want what everyone else seems to get handed to 'em. Someone to love 'em like we love 'em. No one thinks we 'ave it in us to love, but if owt, we've got more in us than the rest of 'em."

Ross nodded, tears stinging the back of his eyes.

"Someone said that to me once."

Aaron sat up on his elbows again, watching Ross.

"That I'm like you. I'd only been in village a few weeks. I walked into Pearl and she told me I reminded her of Chas's lad."

Aaron laughed.

"Difference is, you're an ugly fucker."

"Fuck off" Ross laughed. "I'm fucking gorgeous mate. 10/10. You wouldn't say no."

Aaron didn't answer, and both boys knew it.

"So... why you out here then?"

Aaron sighed and laid back down once more.

"Needed to get away. Got me mam on me, Paddy, Adam. Even Rob's been sniffing around. Needed to go somewhere no one knew me. Can't be doin' with everyone lookin' at me like they always do. Disappointed. _Poor little messed up Aaron, fucked up again._ Like none of them have fucked someone they shouldn't of. Hypocrites the lot of 'em."

"Don't have to tell me mate." Ross scoffed. "Dad got auntie Moira knocked up, but that's alright. I shaft Debs a few times and I'm an eternal disappointment."

"-Don't do that."

"What?"

"Pretend like it wasn't more. Between you two. You said you love her, you were gonna run away wi' 'er-"

"-Yeah well, never gonna happen now is it?!" Ross scowled, his anger rising.

Aaron ruffled his brow and sat up

"Why not?"

"Cause she chose him!" he shouted. Standing up. "She chose 'im and... I couldn't do owt. I couldn't do a fucking thing about it!"

Aaron stood up and put his hands on Ross's arms.

"Alright mate, calm down."

Ross pushed him back onto the bed.

"Fuck off calm down! I'm.. I'm fucking angry!! She fucking.. fucking broke my heart choosing 'im and I can't do owt!! What would you know about that 'ey?!"

Aaron stood up, clenching the material of Ross's shirt and pushing him against the wall.

"What would I know!? How do you think I felt?! I had to watch 'im fucking marry her! Choose her again and again! I-I wasn't even an option for him! At least Debs chose you at some point! But your the one who fucked it up! I-I-I just loved him and it wasn't good enough! I'm never fucking good enough!"

Ross looked at Aaron in the eyes and saw the tears flowing. He felt a knot in his stomach and all he saw was pain. The same pain he felt.

Ross surged forward and met Aaron's lips, violent and harsh. Aaron stilled for a second before falling into it, Ross pushing him back towards the bed.

They fell back and Aaron pulled Ross closer, feeling his growing hardness against his leg.

Ross pulled back a moment, looking down at Aaron's plump lips and pushed himself back down into Aaron, thrusting his crotch against Aaron's thigh.

Aaron let his hand wander down, cupping Ross firmly causing Ross to moan into his mouth, pushing his tongue down Aaron's throat.

Ross pushed his jeans down slightly, allowing his hard dick some freedom before pushing his hand against the button of Aaron's jeans, curling his fingers around the material and under the band of the boxers before wrapping his hand around Aaron's dick.

Aaron made quick work of pushing his boxers and jeans down, only to his knees before doing the same to Ross.

Ross spat into his hand and massaged it between their dicks, using the precum from both their members to coat themselves.

Aaron added his hand and before long both him and Ross were jerking together, kissing one another and breathing against each other.

Aaron felt his chest tighten but Ross beat him too it, cumming over his fist onto his and Aaron's shirts, before Aaron came soon after, mixing in with Ross's liquid.

Ross collapsed onto Aaron, giving him a long kiss before rolling over and down beside him.

They both breathed heavily into the air, allowing themselves to come down from their high as their dicks softened. Ross grabbed the pillow from above their heads and wiped his shirt the best he could, passing it to Aaron who did the same.

When everything went silent a few minutes later, they both pulled up their boxers and jeans in silence, Aaron sitting on the edge of the bed while Ross laid back.

They remained silent.

*

Aaron woke in the early hours, finding himself under the covers and no longer wearing his jeans. He turned and saw the empty side of the bed, rising and rubbing his temple.

"'Ere, get this down you."

Ross walked over startling Aaron slightly, standing in just his boxers as Aaron took the coffee from him. Ross put his hands on his hips and smirked as he noticed Aaron looking at him.

"First time wo free. Next time it'll cost ya."

Aaron laughed and Ross laid on the bed, covering his crotch. Aaron sat back and mimicked his actions, both sipping from their coffee's.

"So... we gonna talk about it or?"

Ross laughed.

"Nowt to talk about. Believe it or not, your not the first guy I've tossed off."

Aaron raised his eyebrows and Ross rolled his eyes.

"No big deal. Me and a few mates used to do it. It didn't mean owt. Usually jerked off to some lasses fingerin' 'emselves or somet. I'm not gay."

"-Yeah cause I've not heard that before!"

"I'm not" Ross laughed." Honestly mate, I'd of pounced on your months ago otherwise. I don't do owt else, no one's going near my arsehole. Wouldn't say no to you sucking me off though. But only if you're under covers and I can't see ya."

They both laughed and Aaron sat up.

"T-thanks. Y'know."

"We both needed it." he smirked.

Aaron raised his eyesbrows again and Ross laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't mean that you prick!"

"Yeah I know! I just mean.. it was good. Someone who understands."

"We're the other men, Azza! The lovesick cheats!"

"Don't call me Azza"

"What then? Golden fingers? cause mate, you got me cumming a treat last night!"

"Can't you ever be serious?!" Aaron laughed.

Ross smiled and then went serious.

"Cheers too mate."

Aaron smiled back and stood up, stretching before putting back on his jeans.

"So... you comin' back?"

Ross brooded for a minute, before shaking his head.

"Na. Not yet."

Aaron nodded and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Ross shouted, standing up and walking over.

"Don't.. tell anyone. I'm here that is."

Aaron nodded again and turned, only for Ross to spin him back round and kissed him.

Aaron swallowed and pulled back slightly.

"Offers on table mate."

Aaron raised his eyesbrow, looking at Ross's eyes.

"Nosh us off and I'll gi ya bus fare home."

Aaron pushed him away and laughed, Ross winking at him then blowing a kiss.

Aaron left the room with a smile on his face.

It was nice knowing he wasn't alone. Even if the only person who seemed to get it was Ross flippin' Barton.


End file.
